KAMEN RIDER GAROH
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: After Sauron, the GaroLiner Hunters leave and have their own sets of adventures. These are their stories.


"**GREEN LANTERN**** FOILS ****BANK ROBBERY****!"**

"**GREEN LANTERN SAVES CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL FROM FIRE!"**

"**GREEN LANTERN BREAKS UP GANG WAR!"**

These were among the news headlines decorating the front pages of the newspapers with pictures of the Green Lantern in action. He'd become a hit as huge as the Kamen Riders. He had become a hero that the people could look up to.

Neko used a pair of scissors to cut the latest bit of 'Green Lantern News' out of the newspaper before putting it into her scrapbook which not only had newspaper clippings, but also photographs of the Green Lantern. "Oh, Ken-kun. You look so dashing."

"Did someone call my name?" Neko gasped when she heard the voice coming from the window and smiled serenely as she saw the Green Lantern floating just outside. He flew in and swept her off her chair and into his arms. "Did you miss me already? I've only been gone for a couple of hours."

"I know, Ken-kun, but I can't help missing my big, strong, superhero husband now, can I?" Neko purred as she leaned her head against his hard chest. "So, what good deeds did you perform today?"

"Stopped a few muggings, foiled a rape, broke up a bar fight, stopped a traffic accident from happening, and also helped an old lady cross the street," Kenzaki listed. "The usual."

"Well, I'm sure going to miss this place," said Neko wistfully.

Kenzaki frowned and said, "We don't have to leave. We can always just make your sister leave instead."

"I don't want to have another painful confrontation with her," Neko answered. "I just…can't deal with her anymore. She's been getting worse but I was just too blind to see it. She tried to break us up. I just can't forgive her and I can't forget." Neko paused. "Sides, time apart would be good for us. They say 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'."

"Glad to finally have you see things my way," said Kenzaki.

"You're my husband," she said. "When we married I promised to devote myself to you and our family. I'm a Tsukuba now."

"So, you packed all your stuff?" Kenzaki asked.

"All of it," said Neko. "This place holds a lot of memories."

"Yeah," said Kenzaki, "But we don't have to play school students anymore. We can go back to being bounty hunters."

"I missed that life," sighed Neko.

"You still want action?" Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow.

"I married you, didn't I?"

"So, are we going back to your world?" Kenzaki asked. She hadn't told him where they'd be moving to. "Or are we going to stay on the GaroLiner?"

"We'll still be in the GaroLiner, but we'll have a base too," Neko explained.

"And does this base have a name?" he inquired.

"Oh, just a hidden city called Shangri-La."

Kenzaki chuckled. "I thought so. You want to be pampered and treated like royalty."

"According to them I am royalty, so why not just enjoy it? Sides, Shangri La is peaceful. It'll be a good environment for Maya-chan and Gou-chan to grow up in. And it's not like we'll be cut off from the rest of the world."

"Besides…I think it's fitting for you to be treated like a queen."

Neko blushed at being called a queen by her husband. It felt nice coming from him. Even a queen needed to be loved and though her subjects loved her, it wasn't the same. Kenzaki's love meant more to her than theirs ever will.

**

* * *

**

"**RESCUE MACHLINER"**

* * *

"Here you go," said the Station Master as he handed a pair of tickets to Kenzaki. He slid them over the table to Kenzaki's hands.

"Thanks," said Kenzaki gratefully as he took the tickets and pocketed them.

"Don't mention it," said the Station Master. "You and your wife have done a lot for the sake of the Multiverse. It's the least I could do. Call it a small gift on my part. Oh, and Happy Anniversary."

"And, again, thanks," said Kenzaki.

* * *

"_The MachLiner will soon be set to go on its maiden voyage. Only those lucky enough to receive exclusive tickets will be able to board this train. It is truly a historic event. The most advanced time train in the history of_-"

Click.

The TV was shut off and the man tossed the remote across the room, angry. "Damn them…my train was a work of genius but they scrapped it for THAT!?"

The man had a bowl cut hairstyle a moustache and a goatee. He also wore thick glasses which obscured his eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with red stripes and black slacks.

His name was Dr. Mono, a researcher and developer of time trains. He'd created a time train of his own too and it was the one he thought deserved the honor and not the MachLiner. Now he was no longer a scientist. Now he worked in a bar and he just lived a poor man's life instead of a life of fame and fortune.

"They will pay for this…" he growled.

* * *

Kenzaki and Neko were having dinner at the restaurant they had gone to for their first official date. It was their wedding anniversary so Kenzaki just thought it was only fitting.

"Here, you go," said Neko as she handed Kenzaki the gift she'd gotten for him. "Happy Anniversary, Ken-kun." It was a small box. Kenzaki took it and opened it up. In it was a pendant that was shaped like a wolf's head. It was made of pure silver and hung on a black string.

"Wow, thanks, Nana-chan," he said.

"You're welcome!" Neko smiled.

"Oh, and here," said Kenzaki as she handed her an envelope. She blinked at the non-extravagant looking present. She took the envelope and opened it up.

"What is it?" she asked as she dug into the envelope.

"Something impossible to get," he said.

Neko took out the objects inside and her eyes widened in glee as she squealed, jumping up and down on her chair in excitement. "YOU GOT ME FIRST CLASS TICKETS FOR THE MACHLINER!!!"

The restaurant's patrons and staff all stared at the overly-excited young woman before she leapt over the table and tackled the young man to the ground, kissing him all over.

* * *

Dr. Mono stared wistfully at the model of his train, the MetaLiner. "Oh…my MetaLiner…you died before you were even born. How cruel life is…"

He thought he was alone, but he wasn't.

"Do you want your dream realized?"

Dr. Mono jumped in shock and his glasses nearly fell off his face. "WHO!?"

Stepping into the dim light was a beautiful woman in a black kimono decorated with red roses. She had shining silver hair and she looked like a Yamato Nadeshiko, save that she wasn't Japanese. Still, she was just so lovely he found himself speechless.

"Who are you?" Dr. Mono asked as the woman came closer.

"Your new benefactor," said the woman. "Call me Rosalinda."

"My new benefactor?" Dr. Mono asked.

Rosalinda looked to the MetaLiner model and smiled demurely. "How would you like your creation to come alive?"

Dr. Mono didn't need anymore persuasion than that. "R-r-really!?"

"I have the resources and you have the drive," said Rosalinda. "Don't you want your creation to ride the golden tracks?" She turned to the TV and picked up the remote, turning it on to display another news coverage about the MachLiner. "Don't you want to show how your train is better than the MachLiner?"

"Yes!" Dr. Mono said. "Yes, I do! My MetaLiner is perfect!" His eyes looked manic.

"Well, then I guess we have a deal," said Rosalinda. She smiled. Humans were so easily manipulated if given the right incentive. Their desires could be used against them and this man had the desire to prove himself.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was the day the MachLiner would go on its maiden voyage. However…

"What do you mean you can't go!?" Neko whined. She'd been looking forward to this. She had wanted to go on the MachLiner with Kenzaki and try out its facilities with him. She heard it had a restaurant, a spa, a movie theatre and even a game room. She had wanted this to be a day just for them!

"I'm sorry, Neko," Kenzaki apologized. "But something came up!"

"But you gave me two tickets! One for you and one for me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not fair! Waaaaaaah!!!" she cried.

"Settle down!" he said as he held her shoulders. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Even after all this time she was still childish and would cry and whine when things didn't go her way. It was his fault, really. He'd promised to go with her but now was forced to break his promise. "Listen, this is an important job for me. I have to do it. I mean any other time I would go with you but this guy is dangerous and if my contacts are right then I have to take advantage of this chance so I can nab him…and claim the reward money to add to the kids' college fund." He'd heard that Gog was close and this was his chance. He just hated breaking promises to Neko.

He wiped Neko's tears away as he continued, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"OK," she accepted. He was a bounty hunter and this was important to him. "Kiss me."

"That I can do," he said before leaning down and giving her a kiss. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

"Get that guy, OK?" she said, winking.

Kenzaki was amused by how her mood could change. "So, who are you going to take with you? You have an extra ticket."

That was when the door slid open and Koneko, Buraki and Raion came in.

"Onee-chan! Take me! Take me!" Koneko jumped up and down.

"Neko-chan, take me along!" Buraki practically begged.

"Come on, dudette! Let me go!" Raion pleaded as well.

"PLEASE~!!!"

Neko giggled as Kenzaki rolled his eyes. "So, who are you taking?"

"My little sister," answered Neko.

* * *

Neko stood at the platform with Kumiko and a large crowd, all of them standing before the MachLiner. Also, Neko was holding Maya as Kumiko held Gou, the two children in baby carriers strapped to the two young women to keep them secure. Gou and Maya gazed upon the MachLiner silently and smiled excitedly. It was an amazing bullet train. It was sleek and looked fast. It was mainly silver with a blue trim and its head had wing-like protrusion on top and the windshield looked like a pair of eyes and it did have an avian appearance as well. "I'm glad you gave me your other ticket," said Kumiko.

"Don't mention it. You're family," said Neko.

"Well, I just thought you might've wanted to give it to Kat," said Kumiko.

Neko shook her head and said, "I told her that if she can't be happy for me than she should stay out of my life. I'm not going to look her up anymore nor defend her. I'm tired of it and sick of her trying to break me and Ken-kun up."

"What Ojou-sama's sister had done cannot be so easily forgiven," stated Gekiryuken.

Kumiko frowned. Sure, it was good that Neko had finally chosen but to see two sisters break apart like this was heartbreaking. Still, it was Kat's fault due to her obsession with Neko. It was like she had an unhealthy sister-complex or something. Well, that was in the past.

The conductor blew the whistle, welcoming the lucky ticket-holders who would board the MachLiner. He greeted, "Welcome, lucky passengers! You are the one who've won the tickets to board this first class train. Please, enter at an orderly fashion so I may check your tickets."

"This is it! Come on!" Neko grabbed Kumiko's hand and dragged her along with the crowd.

* * *

"No fair!" whined Koneko.

"Well, she had to choose," said Byakko as she sat beside the Kitten Imagin, ruffling her hair. "She only had one ticket."

"It's still no fair!" whined Koneko continuously.

"Oh, just shut up!" snapped Okami. "Damn it, you're so annoying."

Koneko began to whimper and Byakko admonished the Wolf Imagin, "Okami, she's only a child. No need to be so harsh."

Okami scoffed in response. "She's just as bad as those bozos over there." He pointed to Buraki and Raion who looked depressed.

"How do you think Neko-sama felt when Kenzaki-sama couldn't go with her?" asked Byakko.

"Speaking of the Shonen, what is he doing?" asked Okami.

* * *

"OK, Gog, where are you?" questioned Kenzaki. He was in a condemned building. His contact had told him that Gog had set up shop here. "Just you and me, you bastard."

"You won't find him here," said a voice Kenzaki recognized. He whirled around and pointed his gun at Nanimo.

"Nanimo," snarled Kenzaki.

"Greetings, brother," said Nanimo.

"What do you know about Gog?" asked Kenzaki.

'_Aside that I have a version of him working for me?_' "Not much, save for the fact that the information you've received is…unreliable."

"Unreliable?" Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow.

'He was never really the most observant of subtle details,' thought Nanimo before explaining, "You were tricked. This whole thing was set up to bring you here and away from the real threat."

"What threat?" Kenzaki demanded. He repeated, "What threat? What are you talking about?"

"What is the one thing you value in this world above all else?" asked Nanimo.

* * *

"It's so…spacious!" said Kumiko as she gazed around the space inside the passenger car. "So, this is what First Class feels like."

"Yeah…" mumbled Neko as she looked out the window with Maya. The baby girl pressed her hands against the glass window and looked out. They were traveling in the Sands of Time. The interior of the MachLiner was bigger than the other time trains she had ridden. It could fit more people. She hadn't left her seat since the train had departed.

Kumiko frowned and hauled Neko up to her feet. "Come on! Let's go to the dining car and see if there's anything to eat!"

"I'm not really hungry," Neko declined as she looked down to Maya.

Kumiko gave her a look of disbelief. "You? Not hungry? Neko, I've seen you eat a ton of sushi and still hungry for more. Maybe after you eat something you'll feel better."

"OK…but I miss Ken-kun…"

Kumiko shook her head and sighed. Then she noticed that the train was slowing down. They were in a tunnel too as it was getting darker. "Hey, are we stopping?"

Indeed, the MachLiner had stopped but there was something else in the tower. Backing up towards the front of the MachLiner was another train. It held a sinister aura as it set itself in front of the MachLiner. Then, slowly, several cables slithered out from the back of this sinister train and connected with the front of the MachLiner.

A new voice was heard over the PA system. It was NOT the same voice which had welcomed them onboard, "Attention Dear Passengers! Your train will now be driven by me, Dr. Mono! The great genius scientist and inventor! Please, enjoy your unpleasant ride!"

The train that was connected to the MachLiner was silver-colored and with a serpent-like head in the front. Inside the head was Dr. Mono, sitting at a control console. "Depart! Full speed ahead!" He let loose an insane set of laughter as his train raced down the tracks at full speed, pulling the MachLiner along with it.

The passengers of the MachLiner were suddenly thrown about in the train cars. Neko and Kumiko nearly fell to the floor but regained their balance in fear of harming the babies. Gou and Maya began to cry.

"What the-!?" Kumiko shrieked.

"Runaway train!!!" Neko shouted.

"This cannot be good!" said Gekiryuken.

* * *

Kenzaki was about to retort to Nanimo's statement when his cell phone rang. He kept his eye on Nanimo as he answered, "Hello?"

"Kenzaki-san, there is a runaway train running in the Sands of Time," the Station Master reported.

"So?" Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow.

"There are innocent people onboard who could get hurt and your wife and sister are on it. The MachLiner _is_ the runaway train!"

"What!?"

"Come quickly!"

Kenzaki flipped his phone closed. "Neko…in danger?"

"What will you do now?" Nanimo asked.

"I'm going to save my wife."

"I'll come with you," Nanimo volunteered.

Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

"I hate you, but I don't hate her. She's my sister-in-law and the mother of my niece and nephew. And, compared to you, I like her more," Nanimo answered honestly.

'This feels oddly familiar,' thought Kenzaki as a wave of déjà vu came to mind.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Nanimo as his DeathLiner appeared alongside the GaroLiner. "Let's ride."

"Now _that_ I can agree upon."

* * *

"Kumiko-chan, are you alright?" Neko asked as she helped her little sister-in-law up to her feet. She gasped when she saw the bruise on Kumiko's arm. "You're hurt!"

"Just a bruise," said Kumiko as she rubbed her arm where the bruise was. She had bumped against the wall. Luckily, she didn't accidentally hurt little Gou. "No biggie."

Neko frowned. "Dr. Mono…?" She then heard a loud commotion and went to check it out. A few passengers were panicking and getting aggressive, demanding from the encounter to stop the train.

"Stop the train!"

"Let us off!"

"I'm sorry, but it's out of my control!"

"That's not good enough!"

"Yeah, we want to get off this crazy thing!"

WHAM!

The man was knocked out by a punch.

"Nice right hook," complimented Gekiryuken.

"Thanks, Geki-chan," said Neko. She spoke to the stunned passengers, "Everyone, please calm down. I am a Kamen Rider and I promise that you'll all be safe."

Those words seemed to calm the rest of the passengers down. The Kamen Riders were famous heroes as their exploits had been seen by them through the JumboTrons in the King's Terminal.

'_I just hope Ken-kun can get here in time_,' thought Neko. Maya looked up at Neko and the young woman wondered if her daughter was thinking the same.

* * *

The newscaster reported, "_The MachLiner, which was scheduled for its maiden voyage, has been hijacked. Our sources tell us that Dr. Mono, who had headed the MetaLiner project, to be the one responsible. The man has made his demands of the Station Master and demands that he be given 1 Billion Credits or else he will destroy the MachLiner. He had also made hostages out of the passengers."_

"Onee-chan is on that train!" Koneko realized. The GaroLiner Imagin were all watching the news report.

"Kumiko-chan too!" added Buraki.

"And the children!" finished Byakko.

"This is bad, very bad," said Raion.

Okami snarled. The door opened and Kenzaki came in. "So, Shonen, you heard the news," stated Okami.

"Right, and I'm gonna go save them," said Kenzaki.

"Yosh! Ikuzo!" said Byakko.

"Rock on!" Raion exclaimed.

"Yay, Onii-chan!" cheered Koneko.

Kenzaki ran towards the cockpit. He needed to work fast.

* * *

As the MachLiner, which was being pulled by the MetaLiner, continued on its course towards the destruction, a familiar pair of trains raced after it, flanking it. One was the GaroLiner and the other was the DeathLiner.

Inside, Neko managed to calm the passengers down. Panicking would do them no good at all so it was best for them to remain in their seats and buckle up their seatbelts. Neko had given Maya to Kumiko and the younger girl watched over the babies protectively.

Neko then went to the cockpit to at least regain control of the train but when she got inside, she saw various wire-like tendrils had crept all over the controls, leaving Dr. Mono in full control.

"How am I going to do this?" she murmured. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Ojou-sama, you're not going to do something crazy, are you?" Gekiryuken saw her smile widen. "Oh dear."

"Looks like this is going to be a bumpy ride after all!" she said as she whipped Gekiryuken off her neck and he changed into his Keyblade form. She jumped up and performed a series of slashes that tore a hole open. She grabbed the edge of the hole and pulled herself up to the train's rood. Seeing the cables constricting the engine car made her grimace but she had to do all she could to free the MachLiner.

Nanimo, who was in the DeathLiner, called up Kenzaki. "Hey, Kenzaki?"

"What is it?" Kenzaki retorted. They may have agreed to work together but that was no excuse to be civil with one another.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your wife is on the MachLiner's roof."

Kenzaki wasn't surprised there. She always tried to be the hero whenever she could. "At least her heart's in the right place..."

"Just one good Ryuou Giri will do and…" Neko began as she raised her sword to cut the cables but all of a sudden the cables shot wires at her, binding her arms together. "Hey! Let go!"

"Sorry, my dear, but nothing is going to stop me," laughed Dr. Mono. "Sweet dreams."

An electrical current flowed through her and she let out s shriek, "ARRRGHHHHHH!!!"

"Ojou-sama!" Gekiryuken screamed but she had lost consciousness. "No!"

The wires slithered back into the cables and Neko fell unconscious on the roof. The train continued to speed up, threatening to throw Neko off as she began to roll down the roof.

A bright green light then flew from the GaroLiner, grabbing hold of Neko as she fell from the train. "I got you, Nana-chan," said Kenzaki as he flew back towards his train to get his wife to safety.

"Now that you've saved your spouse, let's focus on the MachLiner," said Nanimo.

Kenzaki strapped Neko securely onto a chair in the cockpit. He patted her head and smiled, "You did good, Nana-chan."

Gekiryuken, who was now back in his medallion form, apologized, "Forgive me, Kenzaki-sama. I have failed her."

"Not your fault," Kenzaki said. "You did your best." He got back on the Machine Garoh-Hunter. "Now, let's go after this runaway train!"

Dr. Mono saw the two trains following him and snickered, "You want to race? Let's race! Full speed ahead!"

The MachLiner picked up speed and accelerated, making the two pursuing trains eat dust as it left them behind.

"No wonder it's called the MachLiner," commented Nanimo. "It's fast."

"Then we just have to slow it down!" said Kenzaki as he got ready to use his weapons but then remembered there were innocent passengers. "Kuso."

"What's the matter?" Nanimo quipped. "Getting cold feet?"

"There are innocent people onboard, not like you'd care," said Kenzaki. "We can't use our weapons on the MachLiner."

"All we need to do is to separate the passenger cars from the engine," said Nanimo.

"We have to catch it first," said Kenzaki.

"We will, if we link up," said Nanimo.

"I don't know…"

"You don't trust me."

"Do I have a reason to?"

"Of course not but remember that your children are in there. My niece and nephew are in there. They are innocent and I will protect them."

Kenzaki gripped his handlebars tightly. "OK, Nanimo. Let's link up."

Nanimo nodded and his tracks converged with the GaroLiner's. "I'll lead," said Nanimo.

"No way, I'm leading!" Kenzaki shot back.

"My train's faster," Nanimo argued. "Sides, do you really have time to argue while your children's lives are at risk?"

Kenzaki grumbled silently before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine."

Nanimo nodded and his train linked up with the GaroLiner from the front. "Let's go."

With a burst of speed, the two trains began to catch up with the MachLiner and MetaLiner. Nanimo's viewing screen zoomed onto the cables which connected the two trains together and he frowned. Cutting those wouldn't be easy. However, cutting the MachLiner's engine car off from the passenger cars will be easy. "Kenzaki, can you make a chainsaw out of that ring of yours?"

"I can make anything if I put my mind to it," said Kenzaki. He stared at his Green Lantern ring and also at the Red Lantern ring which he could not remove or face fatal consequences. "Alright, I know what to do." The hatch opened and a green aura enveloped him before he rose up and flew out of the hatch. He used his ring to create a huge chainsaw and narrowed his eyes to focus on the clamps connecting the MachLiner's engine car to the passenger cars. "Here goes." The chainsaw blade came to life and Kenzaki brought it down on the clamps. Sparks flew as he began cutting. This did not go unnoticed by Dr. Mono.

"Don't think it will be that easy!" Dr. Mono laughed as one of the cables detached and began to glow at the tip. "Bye, bye!"

Shoom!

A red beam hit Kenzaki but since he couldn't feel pain he just shrugged it off. The energy around him also served to protect him. He continued to cut his way through the clamps. His sister was in there with his children. He had to protect them.

The clamps were cut all the way through, separating the passenger cars and the MachLiner's engine car. Eventually, the passenger cars will lose speed so now Kenzaki could focus on the hijacked train and the hijacker.

He got back into his train and took control, "OK, Nanimo, let's get him."

"Agreed," Nanimo nodded.

With the DeathLiner leading, the two time trains gave chase after the MetaLiner. It now raced alongside the silver snake-styled train as Dr. Mono seethed in anger.

"You've ruined my plan, but I still have the MachLiner!" gloated the disgruntled scientist.

"Not for long!" Kenzaki shot back as he pushed a button. One of the claws of the Tsume came out of the side and slashed at the MetaLiner. Dr. Mono growled in anger. "How do you like that, huh, you bastard!?"

"Eat this!" Dr. Mono bashed the side of his train against the GaroLiner. "Want some more!" Several more cables slithered out of the MetaLiner and fired upon the trains, causing small explosions. "Hah!"

The DeathLiner sped ahead before it turned around and charged towards the MetaLiner while leading the GaroLiner.

The MetaLiner let loose a hiss and fired a stream of acid at the charging trains. The two connected time trains barely dodged the corrosive substance before slamming into the train. The snake-like train shot laser beams at the train and Dr. Mono watched with glee as they took damage.

"See that? My MetaLiner is the strongest train in the Multiverse!" Dr. Mono gloated. "I cannot be defeated. Never!"

"Never say never!" growled Garoh as he activated the Hageshi's cannon. He fired a beam that hit the MetaLiner Snake in the side. Dr. Mono let loose a yelp but recovered.

"That won't work on me again!" declared the mad scientist.

Nanimo grumbled. "Time to bring out the big guns," he said. And he literally meant the big guns as the mounted cannons on his train activated along with the guns. "Fire." He unleashed a hailstorm of ammunition upon the MetaLiner. The MetaLiner was being destroyed and Dr. Mono was losing control as sparks erupted all over inside his cockpit.

"No…no…NOOOOOOOOO!!!" wailed the mad doctor as his life's work was being destroyed.

"Get off the track," said Kenzaki as he activated the Kin's sonic cannons and unleashed a blast of sound that blew the MetaLiner and MachLiner off the tracks and onto the desert floor. It skidded along the sand on its side before stopping.

"All yours," said Nanimo as he detached his train from the GaroLiner. He didn't care for Dr. Mono. He was Kenzaki's prey now.

The GaroLiner stopped and Kenzaki jumped out of his train. He strode over to the MetaLiner as Dr. Mono scrambled out of his train and fell onto the sand with a dull thud.

"You…" He stared at Kenzaki angrily as he stood up. "You've ruined everything!"

"Oh, spare me," countered Kenzaki. "It's your own fault for threatening my family."

"Well…" Dr. Mono grinned, "You want me, then come and get me!" He took off his conductor's jacket to reveal a silver belt with the buckle resembling the jaws of a snake. He also held a Rider Pass with a snake's jaw on the surface. "Henshin!" He swiped the pass over the belt.

"**METAL FORM!**"

A black bodysuit covered the scientist and silver gauntlets and bots formed. Silver armor slammed onto his torso and finally a helmet formed. His armor was serpentine in appearance with his bodysuit looking like scales and scale-like patterns on his chest, gauntlets and boots. His chest place looked like the head of a snake complete with a pair of red eyes with narrow slit-like pupils. His helmet resembled the head of a viper and between the jaws was a pair of crimson eyes. He snapped his fingers and a pair of crackling energy whips slithered out from his wrists. He cracked the whips against the ground as he eyed Kenzaki hatefully.

"TAKE THIS!!!" he lashed his whips out at Kenzaki as the wolf Rider charged at the mad scientist.

"Lunar Henshin!" Kenzaki called as he activated Tenrou.

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

Garoh slashed at Metal whose whips turned rigid and became blades. The weapons collided, causing electricity and sparks to fly as they clashed. The two Riders then fought ferociously with one another, determined to finish each other off.

"Take this!" Metal called as cables shot out of his chestplate and wrapped around Garoh, coiling around him like a boa constrictor. He tightened his hold on Garoh who struggled to free himself. "And this!!!" He sent a surge of electricity through the cables, hoping to hurt Garoh. "How do you like that!?"

What he got, instead of cries of pain, was full blown laughter. "What!?" Metal gawked in shock.

"You should have done your homework…I DON'T FEEL PAIN!" A violent explosion of green energy obliterated the cables and sent Metal staggering back in fear. "You're mine!" His red ring began to glow and when he saw this he quickly reminded himself not to let it control him. The ring's crimson glow receded but the green ring's emerald light intensified.

"TAKE THIS! SHOKU GIRI: GREEN LANTERN VERSION!" He swung his sword, sending a crescent blade of emerald light at Metal. Metal tried to flee but got hit and his armor shattered when the attack hit. He fell to the sand and passed out from the shock. "Che, pathetic." He went over, with a pair of handcuffs, and said, "You are under arrest."

* * *

Much later, back at the King's Terminal, Kenzaki and Neko were reunited with Kumiko and the kids. Neko took hold of Gou as Kenzaki took Maya.

"Were you scared?" Neko asked her son. "Don't ever be scared, OK? Mommy and daddy will always protect you."

Maya was clutching the front of Kenzaki's shirt and stared up at him. Kenzaki smiled down at his daughter who gave a sweet smile of her own.

"Well, that was a bust," said Kumiko.

The MachLiner had been taken for repairs while the MetaLiner was scheduled to be scrapped and melted. Dr. Mono was also locked up for his crime. He hijacked the MachLiner and kidnapped the passengers, making them his hostages as he held them for a huge ransom. He was going to be locked up for a long, long time.

* * *

Dr. Mono sat in his prison cell, all alone. He grinned insanely as he murmured, "I'm famous now. I'm famous now. Nobody will ever forget me, the Dr. Mono, ever again!" When asked about his accomplices he wasn't very cooperative. It was like his defeat at Garoh's hands had completely thrown him over the edge of sanity. He would just continue to praise himself for the recognition he got from his actions. "I am famous now, mama! See? Your little boy is famous now!" He laughed hysterically to himself again.

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: I'd like to say thank you to Shadow Element 13 who has lent me use of Kenzaki Tsukuba and made him who he is today. Shadow, this fic is for you!


End file.
